Life sucks, and then you die
by The First Vampyre
Summary: Set in NM. When Edward leaves, Bella discovers an ancient prophecy concerning her and Edward.
1. Chapter 1: Broken

_Life sucks, and then you die._

**Chapter 1: Broken**

"_You don't want me?" I whispered slowly._

"_No."_

_That one word cut through me and ripped my heart to shreds. He didn't want me. He didn't love me._

"_If it's not too much to ask," his face finally betrayed an emotion, it was concern, "promise that you won't do anything reckless," his face once again became the cold mask. _

"_For Charlie's sake," he added._

_I nodded._

"_And I promise you this. You will never see me again. It will be as if I never existed. You are free to live your life without any interference from me," he said._

"_Please," I whispered._

"_Goodbye Bella," he reached out and kissed my forehead. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped that I would wake up from this nightmare._

_I opened my eyes and he was gone._

"_No," I sobbed._

_Suddenly my chest felt like it was about to explode. I fell to my knees and gasped for air. I could barely breathe. My emotional pain had suddenly turned into physical pain. It felt like someone had injected hydrochloric acid straight into my heart and lungs._

_Thunder suddenly roared louder than I thought was possible. A white light flashed in front of me, and I was pulled away into some sort of vision._

"_**NOOOO!" I screamed.**_

_**My fiancé, my soulmate, was gone. Murdered before my eyes.**_

_**I struggled to free myself but couldn't.**_

"_**HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME CAIUS? WHY?" I roared, tears streaming down my face.**_

"_**It was necessary Isobel," he said confidently. "If we can ever be together then I must remove bad influences such as him, from you."**_

_**I glared at him with murderous hate. I struggled again but it was useless. **_

"_**Let go of me!" I demanded.**_

"_**Felix, Demetri, let her go," Caius ordered.**_

_**I was released. I rushed to my love's dead body and threw myself on him and wept.**_

"_**Isobel, my love, it was necessary," he said in an attempt to sooth me.**_

_**I turned and spat in his face. He took a step back, his crimson eyes gleaming with rage, and then he slapped me. I glared up at him.**_

"_**Maybe after a few years in isolation you will finally learn to love me back. Say goodbye to your lover's corpse and let's go!" he said angrily.**_

_**Never! I could never love that demon even if he kept me in prison for eternity. There was only one way out of this.**_

_**I grasped the wooden handle of the stake in my fiancé's body and pulled it out. The metal of the stake still glowed red with the heat. Perfect. **_

_**I turned and faced Caius, still holding the red hot stake. Confusion was evident on his face. I brought the stake up to my chest and pointed it at my heart. **_

_**Realization suddenly dawned on Caius's face.**_

"_**I will return," I promised. I paused, and then added with a smirk, "To kill you."**_

_**I plunged the stake into my heart. **_

_**There was no pain. I had just suffered the greatest loss in the world. No pain could compare with that agony.**_

_**I welcomed the darkness that overtook me.**_

**Please review guys. I'll love you forever if you do.**


	2. Chapter 2: Misery

**All the characters belong to Stephanie Myer.**

_Life sucks, and then you die._

**Chapter 2: Misery**

**September**

**October**

**November**

**December**

**January**

Five months. Five months of painful, empty existence. Five months since _he _left. Five months since that strange vision I had. Five months.

"Okay. That's it," Charlie said to me at my truck.

"What?" I asked.

"You're going to Florida to live with Renee," he announced.

I stared at him.

"All of this weird behavior is really scaring your mom and I. You have nightmares and scream every night. You have no life in you. And you don't even speak to your friends anymore," he said.

That was one of the few times Charlie has ever said anything longer than one sentence.

"Dad I don't want to go to Florida. And I do speak to my friends. Jessica and I are going to a movie this Saturday," I retorted, although the last two sentences were lies. I just hope that Charlie believed them.

He didn't seem too convinced, but he seemed to soften a little bit.

"A girl's night huh?" he sighed then nodded, "Okay. Just don't come back too late."

"Thanks dad," I said relieved.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered as he went inside the house.

I got in my truck and drove to school.

My first few classes passed by quickly. At Spanish I sat down next to Jessica and turned to look at her.

"Jess?" I said, trying to get her attention.

Her head snapped up, and she stared at me in shock.

"You're speaking to me again?" she said when she recovered herself enough to speak.

"Um, yeah," I muttered, a little embarrassed, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie in Port Angeles."

"Umm, yeah sure," she replied after a minute, "Which movie?"

"How about that one with the female president?" I suggested.

She rolled her eyes.

"Really Bella, that movie has been on DVD for at least a week now," she replied.

"Do you have any suggestions?" I asked.

"Well there is this romance-," I cut her off.

"No romances," I said firmly.

I don't think that I could bear a romance movie after what happened. I would probably lose it completely.

"Okay, there is a zombie movie out. Let's watch that," she said.

"Perfect," I agreed, "What time?"

"I'll pick you up at four, okay?"

"Okay. Great."

The teacher came in at that moment. The rest of the classes flew by. After school I drove home and took a quick shower. After that I gathered up my purse, and cell phone, and I sat on the couch and waited.

Suddenly I was being pulled away into a vision.

"**Give it back, David!" I begged.**

**He shook his head, and he held MY diary above his head and smiled mischievously. **

"**Catch me if you can!" he taunted.**

**He took off. I gathered up my long skirt and ran after him as fast as I could. Alas! I tripped on a rock and fell on my face. I could hear David's cackling laughter from the other side of the stone wall.**

"**Fall down again Isobel?" he taunted again.**

**I sat up and looked down at my dress. **

**I groaned. **

**Mud covered the entire front of the once-sapphire blue gown.**

**David laughed again.**

"**I really hate you David!" I shouted.**

"**But I'm your brother," he protested, pretending to look hurt, but his chocolate brown eyes betrayed him. He was amused.**

"**And I'm your sister, and that means that you have to help me up," I retorted.**

**He snorted.**

"**Alright, I'll help you up you little damsel in distress," he teased.**

**As he climbed the wall, I gathered as much mud in my hands as they could hold and waited.**

**He sauntered over and lifted me up. I then threw the mud in his face, grabbed my diary out of his hand and took off towards the house.**

"**Iso! I'll get you for that!" David yelled.**

**Something hit the back of my skirt, but I didn't stop to see what it was. I ran up to the ladder and started to climb it. When I reached the top, I swung myself through my open bedroom window and quickly closed it and locked it.**

**I looked down. David glaring up at me with his hands on his hips. I smiled and held up my diary. I then stuck my tongue out at him, and he stuck out his tongue. I smirked and turned away.**

**I looked down at my ruined dress and groaned.**

"**Mother will have my head," I muttered.**

I gasped.

What the hell was happening to me! What is all this?

A car honked. I jumped. I took a deep breath to calm myself and looked out the window. It was Jess. I took another deep breath. I gathered up my stuff, walked to the car and got in.

"You ready?" Jessica asked.

"Yep. Let's go!" I said, trying to be enthusiastic, but I failed miserably. Although Jessica didn't seem to notice.

"So, how are you and Mike?" I asked, trying to be conversational.

"Well," she began excitedly.

Jessica could talk nonstop for hours and then some. I listened, thankful that I didn't have to talk much.

We made it to the theater about five minutes before the show started. When we sat down the movie just began.

The first couple of minutes repulsed me. It was two people holding hands and kissing on the beach. Definitely not my thing. I left to "get some popcorn" and hung around the lobby for about fifteen minutes before I returned to the movie. Now it was a horror story instead of a romance. _Perfect._

After the movie Jess and I drove to a McDonald's for dinner. While we were in the parking lot I noticed a group of guys hanging out in front of a bar with their motorcycles.

I stared at them. They reminded me of those men who tried to attack me a year ago. Out of curiosity I started walking towards them.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked.

"I think I recognize one of those guys over there," I replied, still walking forward.

"Bella don't! Come back here!" she called.

I kept walking.

"Bella!"

I jumped. That wasn't Jessica's voice. It was _his._ I turned around, frantically searching for him, but he wasn't there.

I sighed and started walking again.

"Bella," his voice said again, "turn around and go back to Jessica. Remember you promised."

I gasped and stopped.

That was it! I now knew how to bring Edward back. At least an illusion of him, but that is better than nothing.

"Go back to Jessica, Bella," his voice commanded.

I complied and turned around and walked back.

"Are you like insane, or suicidal or something like that!" Jessica yelled at me.

"Sorry Jess. I thought I recognized one of those guys," I apologized.

She huffed and went inside.

She didn't talk to me for the rest of the time, even when I tried to start up a conversation.

"Jess, I'm really sorry about what happened tonight," I said sincerely when she dropped me off at home.

"Whatever Bella," she replied still staring out the windshield.

"See you Monday," I said.

She didn't reply.

_Jerk._

I closed the car door and went inside the house.

"Where have you been!" Charlie demanded the moment I stepped inside.

"At a movie with Jessica. I told you that this morning," I replied.

I had him there.

"Oh. Yeah, right. Sorry, I forgot," he stuttered, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was okay. I'm tired. I'm going to bed," I replied, desperate to be alone.

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night."

I went to my room and sat on my bed.

I now had a goal.

Goal: Find reckless things to do.

I know that I would be breaking my promise, but I didn't care.

**Reviews please!**

**I wrote this chapter at one in the morning, so be merciful.**


	3. Chapter 3: Prophecy

_Life sucks, and then you die._

**Chapter 3: Ancient Prophecies**

"**Happy Birthday Isobel!" Mother said, trying to surprise me.**

**Today is my seventeenth birthday. No doubt Cook made my favorite cake. Mother had set out a feast for the three of us on the table. Father wouldn't come.**

"**Thank you Mother!" I said excitedly.**

"**Your welcome. It's not everyday my daughter turns seventeen," she replied, hugging me.**

**David came in the room.**

"**Happy birthday little sister!" he said smiling.**

"**Thank you David," I said as I hugged him.**

"**Let's have dinner now!" Mother announced.**

**We all sat down at the long dinner table and began to eat. The food was absolutely delicious. Cook is a miracle worker.**

**Suddenly the front door was thrown open, and in the doorway stood Father, looking like death as always. He staggered forward towards the table, and we all stood up.**

"**Why are there only three places set, Katerina?" he demanded, "Am I not welcome in my own home!"**

"**Well… um, you told me that you wouldn't be here tonight," she answered sheepishly.**

**We were all afraid of Father. Three years ago he started drinking hard liquors, and he became irritable and violent.**

"**You worthless woman!" he yelled.**

**He grabbed one of the bottles of wine on the table and hit her on the head with it. The force of the impact shattered the bottle and sent her flying towards the table. I watched in horror as her neck hit the rim of the tabletop. There was a loud cracking noise, and she fell lifelessly to the ground.**

**I screamed. David continued to stare in horror at our dead mother. Then suddenly both of us were on the ground gasping for breath. Fire seemed be burning in my chest. I couldn't scream or cry out in pain because I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating. **

**Finally the pain ceased, and I could breathe again. I sat up and looked around. Father was gone. David was just starting to sit up.**

"**Are you alright?" I asked hoarsely.**

"**Yes. What was that?" he said.**

"**I don't know. It felt like I was being burned alive," I replied, wincing at the memory.**

**I glanced around the room. Mother was gone.**

"**Where's Mother's body?" I panicked.**

"_**John**_** must have taken her body away," he said Father's name with disgust, fury was evident in his eyes.**

**Just then, a strange emotion swept over me. It was murderous rage. I have felt anger before, even fury, but I have never felt this level of rage before in my life.**

**I clenched my fists and teeth together and stood up. I was going to find him and kill him.**

**I started walking out the open door and into the warm night air, David was right behind me. Obviously we both had the same intentions.**

**As we both stepped outside, I noticed that a moment ago everything was pitch black, but now I could see everything in detail. If someone asked me to count all the blades of grass right now, I could. All of my senses were heightened. I could hear and smell things that I never thought were possible to hear or smell.**

**My heightened hearing picked up on the labored breathing and heavy footsteps of John. **

"**You hear that?" David asked me.**

"**Yes," I replied.**

**We both took off running towards the sound. Normally, I would be tripping over my own feet, but now running was second nature to me. It took us three seconds to find him.**

**He was carrying Mother's body to the old, dry well out near the edge of our property. He dropped her body in the well and turned to leave. For once I was glad for my father's bad balance because he slipped and fell in.**

**David and I rushed to the edge of the well and looked down. **

**I could hear his heartbeats grow fainter and then stop.**

**Tears welled up in my eyes. I had lost both of my parents in the same night, and that night was my birthday! Why does this kind of thing always have to happen to me!**

**I began to sob violently. David wrapped his arms around me and we cried together. We cried for about half an hour before we got up and ran back to the house. **

"**What do you think has happened to us," I asked David.**

"**Do you remember the stories Mother used to tell us when we were little?" he asked.**

"**Which ones?" I asked, sadness was evident in my voice.**

"**The ones about the Shades."**

**I thought for a moment. Shades. Where have I heard that before? Oh! It was the thought that the blood of Shades were in Petrova and Valereas bloodline. Mother was a Petrova. So does that mean that we are Shades?**

"**Are you saying that we are Shades?" I looked in his eyes to make sure that he wasn't joking. He wasn't.**

**He nodded.**

**Well, what are the characteristics of Shades? Transformation is caused by heartbreak, trauma, or grief. Check. Heightened senses. Check. Extreme speed. Check. Extreme strength. Hmm, let's test that.**

**I reached up and grabbed one of the steel candlesticks and lightly squeezed it. It turned into metal dust immediately. Check.**

**Cast little or no reflection. I looked at one of the silver plates. I barely see myself. Check.**

**Have no shadows. I looked around myself. There was no shadow. Check.**

**I looked up at David.**

"**I believe you," I said.**

I opened my eyes. It was just a dream. It was the first dream that I've had in five months that hasn't either been about _him_ or been a nightmare.

I glanced at my alarm clock. 5:15AM. Ugh.

What if these dreams are trying to tell me something? Isobel felt the same pain that I felt when Ed- when _he _left. That same burning, suffocating pain caused by heartbreak. And she became a Shade. Does that mean that I'm a Shade? What is a Shade anyway?

I got up and turned on my laptop. I opened up Google Chrome and typed in "Legends and Myths about Shades" and pressed ENTER. It took a minute to fully load. The first entry was about the story "Eragon." I ignored that. There wasn't anything else about Shades on the first page so I went to the second page. At the top of the page there was an entry that looked promising. I clicked on it.

This is what it said:

_Basics About Shades_

_Shades are perhaps the most deadly supernatural creatures on the face of the earth. Even deadlier than a vampire or werewolf. _

_Shades are not very popular among most people. In fact, the only place on Earth where they are known at all is Eastern Europe, such as Bulgaria and Romania. That is because there were two great families living in those areas, and they had the blood of Shades in their blood. These families were the Petrovas and the Valereas._

_The characteristics of Shades are fairly simple. They have no shadow and they cast little or no reflection. They are very strong and fast, and they have heightened senses._

_They are extremely beautiful creatures. Apparently they are even more beautiful than vampires._

_Shades are not easily killed. They have to be pierced through the heart by a burning hot metal stake. And even if one is killed, he or she can still come back. Shades can't be resurrected or anything like that. They are reborn into another body. The Shade always looks the exact same in their next body as they did in their first. When a Shade is reborn they do not remember their past life or lives until they transform. When they transform in their next life, they have visions or flashbacks of some of the most important memories in their past lives. The transformation of a Shade is triggered by heartbreak or grief._

_The Prophecy_

_There is little known about Shades. However, there is a story set in the 1500's about a Shade whose name was Isobel Petrova. She was to be married to another Shade named Edvard Valereas. Edvard was assassinated by a vampire king who had fallen in live with Isobel and wanted her for his own. Isobel vowed to return to have her vengeance on the king for killing the man she loved. She committed suicide._

_There is a prophecy about the people Edvard and Isobel will be reborn as._

_They will come from a land in the far west._

_He shall be seeking his death, but she will save him._

_They shall gather together an army, and they shall destroy the vampire kingdom._

_As to how this story ends is unknown._

I sat there for a moment, staring at the computer screen.

Does this mean that _I_ am Isobel Petrova? It all seems to fit.

Wait! Back up! If I am Isobel, then who is Edvard?

**Who is Edvard? Any guesses?**

**Reviews please! I'm dying for your opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4: Brother

_Life sucks, and then you die._

**Chapter 4: David**

I took a deep breath to calm myself, but it just made my heart beat faster.

I put on a pair of brown sweatpants, a dark green long-sleeved T-shirt, a gray hoodie, tennis shoes, and my raincoat. I quickly brushed my hair and pulled it back into a messy bun.

I checked the driveway just to make sure that Charlie had left. It was empty except for my truck.

I walked out into the frigid morning air of February.

The clouds were dark and stormy, and it looked like it would rain any minute now.

I walked under the green canopy of trees. I found the trail that I was looking for and followed it. Soon, I came to the spot that I was looking for. The ferns still hid the huge log from view. I remember the time that I came here, when I realized that Edw-, that _he_ was a vampire. And now I come here when I realize that I'm a Shade.

I sat down on the moss-covered log.

I closed my eyes and let the other sounds in the forest clear my head. I focused on the tiny split-splats that indicated that it was raining up above.

Suddenly, I became aware of a light thumping noise nearby. It was low and even. It was too heavy sounding to be the rain. It sounded almost like… _a heartbeat_. Then there was a slight rustling in the direction of the "heartbeat." The rustling and thumping came closer and closer.

My own heartbeat skyrocketed. I slowly stood up and glanced around. I didn't see anyone, but the thumping and rustling grew steadily closer. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I broke into a sprint. I made it to the path and I started running as fast as I could out of the forest. I could see the entrance to my backyard from here-

My thoughts were abruptly cut off when I was grabbed by the arm, yanked off the trail, and pinned against a nearby tree. I opened my mouth to scream, but it was muffled because an enormous hand clamped down on my mouth.

I tried to see who my attacker was, but when I saw him I froze. I knew that face. I knew those eyes. Those pools of rich chocolate that shone with a mischievous sparkle set in a strong, handsome face.

I didn't recall ever meeting him, but I knew him nonetheless. Then it clicked. My eyes widened in recognition.

"Shhhh. I won't hurt you," he said soothingly as he removed his hand from my mouth.

I just stood there staring at him for a long second, and then I finally found my voice.

"David?" I whispered.

Now it was his turn for his eyes to widen, and widen they did. He looked almost like an anime character, it was a bit comical.

He stared at me for a moment.

"Isobel?" David finally squeaked.

I nodded.

**Hey guys! What do you think? Please review, I'm literally dying to hear your opinions, suggestions, everything.**

**By the way, I've started to set up pictures of Isobel's dresses from the flashbacks on "Polyvore." See my profile for more directions.**


	5. Chapter 5: Shock

_Life sucks, and then you die._

**Chapter 5: Shock**

It took him a second to recover from the shock of it all. Once he did, he pulled me into a massive bear hug.

I laughed as he spun me around. It felt so good to finally laugh a real laugh that I didn't want to stop. For the first time in five months, I felt happy.

He set me down with a grin that made him look like he had just won the lottery. I was pretty sure my grin didn't look too different.

"Whew. It's a relief to know that you remember me. I was worried that you'd think I'm crazy," David chuckled. His voice had a thick Bulgarian accent to it.

"You are crazy," I replied teasingly.

He put a hand over his heart and pouted.

"You have no idea how much that hurt," he said with fake hurt.

I lightly punched his arm. I didn't notice before how big he was. He stood at around 6'5 and his muscles were big enough to give Emmett a run for his money. My happy mood faded slightly at the thought of the Cullens. David noticed of coursed.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing," I lied, shaking my head.

He didn't look too convinced but thankfully he let it go. I didn't exactly cherish the thought of telling David about _him_, but I knew that I would have to tell him eventually.

"Let's go inside. It's cold out here," I suggested, changing the subject.

"You still get cold?" he asked.

"Of course I do," I replied a little confused, "Don't Shades get cold?"

"Only until we transform completely. Your transformation isn't complete yet," he explained.

"This is weird."

"Tell me about it," he agreed dryly.

We walked out of the forest and into the house.

"So, what's your name in this life?" David asked.

"Bella Swan."

He chuckled.

"I can never get over how similar our names are in our different lives," he said, shaking his head. "First it's Iolanthe, next it's Isobel, and now it's Isabella."

"This is my third life?" I whispered, shocked.

"Yep. You are the only Shade in history with three lives. When you transform completely you will kick ass!" David said excitedly, lightly punching my arm.

I smiled.

"And so will Edvard," he added.

My smile faded. That name was just too similar to _his_ name. It was scary.

"What did I say?" David asked worriedly.

I shook my head. Not now.

"I know this is probably very hard, but I need to know what started your transformation," he said. His face and tone was serious, but it was kind.

I winced slightly, and David noticed. I swear he has eyes like a hawk.

I suddenly realized that David was pulling me toward the couch. He gently pushed me down and he sat beside me. I took a deep breath.

"My boyfriend left me," I said simply.

"Did you love him?" he asked gently.

"Still do," I whispered as tears welled up in my eyes.

He put his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I started to sob uncontrollably. After a while I stopped crying. David's shirt was soaked.

"Sorry about your shirt," I whispered apologetically.

"It's fine. You have no reason to apologize," he said soothingly. "Did you know that you were a talented artist?"

I shook my head. His question confused me.

"You were. You loved to draw things, people especially. Your drawings were so real and alive that they seemed to stare right back at you."

"I didn't know that," I replied.

I didn't understand what he was getting at, but then again he may be just changing the subject.

"I have some drawings of yours with me. Do you want to see them?"

"Sure," I forced a smile.

With one arm, David reached over the edge of the couch and unzipped his backpack. He pulled out an enormous cardboard folder and placed it on my lap. I opened the folder and gasped.

It was a self portrait. Half of her hair was pulled up into a loose bun while the other half fell around her shoulders in gentle curls. Her face was perfectly symmetrical, but what caught my attention were the eyes. They seemed to almost sparkle with life and joy. The picture was too beautiful to be me, but it was me.

Eager to see more, I pulled out the next one.

"_Impossible,"_ I thought before my mind went completely blank in shock.

It was a portrait of Edvard. And on the paper staring back at me was _his_ face.

**Hey guys! What do you think? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

_Life sucks, and then you die_

**Chapter 6: Confusion**

David had left to give me some time to think. He promised to come over tomorrow sometime in the afternoon. I didn't know where he was staying and I suddenly felt very guilty for not asking. But when he left to "let me think" I was barely able to form a coherent sentence.

The rest of the day I did every little chore I could think of to keep my mind off _this_. I did all of my homework, I cleaned the house, my room, and I even made my bed. Cooking the dinner gave me something to do, as well as eating it. Charlie and I never said much during meals, so I just focused on my spaghetti dinner. After dinner I scrubbed the dishes so much I'm sure they sparkled. Thankfully Charlie was watching a football game and was oblivious to my condition.

When I finally finished the dishes, I said goodnight to Charlie and bounded up the stairs, without tripping I might add. I'm sure Charlie was staring at me like I had grown another head, but I didn't care at the moment. When I was finally in my spotlessly clean room, I grabbed my CD player and headphones and I turned it on full blast.

I didn't know what I was listening to and I didn't care. As long as it did the job and kept the nightmares away, I was okay. After a few minutes I recognized the songs from the CD Phil had gotten me a long time ago. There was a lot of heavy metal and screaming, but I liked it. I listened to the album several times before I fell into an uncharacteristically dreamless sleep.

I opened my eyes. I glared at the ceiling as if it was to blame for all of my problems. If only that were the case.

I slowly got up and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white turtleneck, and my brown hoodie. I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

I didn't look any different. Nothing had changed.

I sighed and turned to leave. I stopped at the top of the stairs and stared at the steps. After a moment, I took a deep breath and without holding the rail, I skipped down the steps. At the fourth to last step I jumped and easily landed on the balls of my feet at the foot of the stairs.

I smiled.

_I think I'm going to like being a Shade._

When I walked in the kitchen I saw that Charlie had left me a note, saying that he had gone fishing and would be back the next day. Living with Charlie was like having my own place sometimes.

I had a bowl of cereal for breakfast. After I had washed the dishes, I sprinted up the stairs and into my room. Once there, I pulled an old hiking backpack out from under my bed.

I was never good at hiking and I didn't really enjoy it, but Mom made me bring it with me anyway.

I unzipped it and I found that the survival kit was still there. I zipped it back up and started to dig around in my closet for some good hiking boots.

Some time later I found myself parked in that familiar spot near the forest. I stepped out, grabbed my backpack and swung it onto my shoulders. I stood there for a moment, facing the giant wall of trees.

I took a deep breath and plunged forward into the darkness, silently praying that I didn't trip. I walked confidently through the trees but I didn't feel confident. Hours seemed to go by as I continued to walk forward, until finally, I noticed a yellow light in front of me. Hope filled me, and I sprinted for it.

I burst into the familiar clearing. All my hopes faded as I took in the meadow's appearance. It was dead. The beautiful wildflowers had been long gone. Even the grass was dead. It was empty. Like me. I was dead without Edward.

Pain swept through me, driving me to my knees. I gasped for breath just as darkness overtook me. I was being pulled away again.

"**Iolanthe!" Selene called from across the road.**

_**I'm right here I can hear you just fine.**_

**I turned and forced a smile. Selene has been my best friend ever since we were little, but she can't keep a secret or refrain from gossiping to save her life. Last time I saw her she was babbling excitedly about some young Shades that were coming to town for the day on business. Any newcomers were rare, and all single Shades had a tendency to crowd them. I am single but I really don't care, I'm happy just the way I am. Selene on the other hand is a different story.**

**She excitedly bounced across the busy street and up to where I was standing. **

"**Guess what I found out!" she whispered loudly.**

"**Something to do with the newcomers," I whispered back, struggling not to smile.**

"**How did you know?" she asked confused.**

_**It's written all over you face you silly!**_

"**Lucky guess," I replied smirking.**

"**I've been told that they have tickets for the public sparring matches, and guess what else!" grinning evilly, she held up two cards. **

**I was torn between annoyance and excitement. **

"**So do we!" she squealed. "Let's go, they're going to start in a minute!"**

**Without waiting for my permission she grabbed my wrist and started hauling me towards the center of town where the sparring matches were always held.**

_**Typical Selene.**_

**Sparring is every Shade's favorite sport. Sparring matches are held every day, and anyone who wants to challenge someone to a match is allowed to. We enjoy it so much because it gives us a chance to exercise and focus our attention on something challenging without getting hurt. Occasionally there will be a bruise or two, maybe a sprain, but never anything serious.**

**Selene dragged me up to the table where we turn in our tickets. There wasn't a line so we immediately turned in our tickets and walked into the crowd.**

"**At least tell me who we will be stalking," I muttered.**

"**I don't know their names, but I do know that there are two of them and that they are brothers," she replied, obviously disappointed that she didn't have more to share.**

**Again, I don't really care about the newcomers; it's none of my business. I'm just happy to have a free ticket to the sparring matches. I haven't gone in over a year.**

**We weaved through the crowd. I just focused on getting to the front so that I could get a good view, but Selene was jumping up and down trying to get a glimpse of the newcomers. Now it was my turn to drag her. Finally, after several minutes of pushing and pulling, we had managed to get in the front row. **

**The first match had just started. **

"**Oh! Look! There they are!" Selene exclaimed, bouncing up and down in excitement.**

**I rolled my eyes and followed her gaze.**

**The first boy was enormous. I stared longer than necessary at his gigantic biceps before looking away. Other than **_**that**_**, he had rich brown eyes and hair. He was handsome, but as I said, I don't particularly care.**

**I looked to the next boy and I'm pretty sure I was gaping like a fish. He was the most gorgeous man that I've ever seen in my entire life. He was leaner than his brother but still muscular. Messy bronze locks framed his stunningly perfect face. My eyes roamed over his gorgeous face until they reached his eyes. I stopped. His eyes were the most devastatingly beautiful shade of emerald that I've ever seen, but that wasn't what made me freeze. He was looking directly at **_**me**_**.**

**I had imagined many times what it would be like to find my soulmate, but the feeling was so much stronger than I had expected. It felt as if my soul had left my body and touched his, and my touch had eternally marked his soul as mine. Then I felt his soul touch me, eternally marking me. I belonged to him, and he to me. Our souls were tied together in an unbreakable bond, forever.**

_**Forever.**_

**I felt a shy smile begin to spread on my face. He smiled back at me with a crooked one so breathtaking that it nearly stopped my heart. **

**I blushed and smiled even wider. I heard Selene gasp beside me. I reluctantly turned to look at her. Her dark honey eyes were wide and her jaw was practically touching the ground. I had a small urge to close it for her, but I squashed it.**

"**W-O-W," she pronounced each letter like a separate syllable.**

"**Yeah that big guy is really something huh?" Out of the corner of my eye I could tell that they were both staring at me.**

**She snorted, "I'm looking at the smoking redhead."**

**I felt my teasing smile slowly slide off my face before I forced it back on.**

"**I think I'm going to introduce myself," she whispered to me.**

**She flipped most of her golden curls over to one side and pressed her lips together for a moment to make them pink. **

**Anger flooded my mind, and I began to see red. **

"_**Whoa! Get a hold of yourself Iolanthe!" **_**the sane part of me yelled.**

**I listened to that voice and I willed myself to calm down. **__

**I did my best to force on an encouraging smile, but I'm afraid it probably looked like a pained grimace. Fortunately she wasn't exactly paying attention to my facial expressions.**

"**Wish me luck," she smiled.**

**Selene started walking, well I wouldn't exactly call it walking by the way she was moving her hips, towards them with a flirtatious smile. Both of them were staring at her as if she had horns on her head.**

"**Challengers! Challengers!" the man who had just won, cried.**

**Selene had almost reached them before **_**he**_** spoke up.**

"**Challenger!" his voice was like honey.**

**He swiftly moved up to the clearing where his opponent was and they both crouched. He looked directly at me and sent me a quick wink before turning to face his opponent.**

**My mind went absolutely blank. I had not noticed Selene come back until she was upon me.**

"**I'm so sorry Iolanthe!" Selene whispered to me as she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.**

"**For what?" I asked, confused. And a little winded**

"**I didn't realize that you two had a connection. You should have said something about it. I almost made a fool of myself!" she exclaimed.**

**This is why I love Selene so much. She may be a little vain and shallow, but she is the most selfless and caring person in the world. She is the best friend that I could ever wish for.**

"**It's alright. I forgive you," I said, hugging her back.**

**The bell rang, signifying the beginning of the match. We both pulled away to watch.**

**They began to slowly circle each other, testing for a weakness. His opponent made a slight feint to the side and then lunged, but **_**he**_** was ready for that. He dodged him and, with a move so fast I that barely saw it, he grabbed his opponent's wrist, twisted it, and pinned the guy to the ground.**

**Everyone, especially the single girls, erupted into cheers and applause. Almost all of the women looked like they were trying to get his attention with their extra loud cheering. It was quite annoying.**

"**Look at all the competition," I said to Selene.**

**She nodded absently. There was a deep V in-between her brows.**

_**Odd.**_

"**Challengers!" a velvety voice called out. **

**When he spoke, just about every female in the crowd started screaming their heads off for him; even Selene came out of her trance.**

"**This is the perfect opportunity! Challenge him!" she yelled so that I could hear her.**

**I smiled mischievously.**

_**Why not.**_

"**Challenger!" I shouted over the roar of the crowd.**

**He turned to me with a surprised expression. It was quickly replaced by a dazzling smile. When the crowd saw him smile at me they quieted down a little bit and stared at me.**

**I winced inwardly at all the attention, and especially the death glares. **

**I took a deep breath and walked as confidently as possible into the clearing. I stopped about six feet away from him. We both looked each other in the eye, and unfortunately that made it very hard to concentrate on anything. But we were both locked in each others gaze.**

**It was quiet. Too quiet. You could have literally heard a pin drop. Then the bell rang.**

**We began to circle each other, still locked in each other's gaze. I kept my face a blank mask and so did he. After a moment of studying each other, we slowly moved closer until we were about a foot apart. **

**I was so close I could smell him. The scent was intoxicating! It took all of my willpower to not move closer and start sniffing him. That would be awkward.**

**Suddenly, his fist shot out towards my face. I was caught by surprise, but I somehow managed to block him. In return, my fist shot out, but his hand grabbed my wrist and twisted, forcing me down slightly.**

**I turned my head to glance at him. He looked a bit smug. I winked. That caught him off guard.**

**Using that opportunity, I did a back-flip, which momentarily untwisted my wrist. I clasped my hands together and jerked my hands down and out of his grip. My clasped hands jerked up to bump his jaw but he dodged me.**

**Both of us stepped back from each other for a moment. His expression was no longer smug, but focused. Obviously he hadn't been expecting this sort of challenge from me. **

**Suddenly, there was not just him, but ten other perfect duplicates surrounding me. **

_**Mind tricks! I'll teach him how to use mind tricks on me!**_

**With my mind, I reached into his mind and saw his position. Then I placed the illusion of me attacking empty space, into his mind, as well as the illusion of invisibility.**

**He moved forward to attack my illusion, and once his back was to me, I kicked the back of his knees. He fell to his knees with a hiss, and I quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back as I pinned him to the ground. **

**The crowd seemed to be torn between cheering and booing me, but I ignored them.**

**I held my breath and bent down to whisper in his ear.**

"**Never turn your back on your opponent."**

**I released him and stood up. He was on his feet in the blink of an eye, looking at me in amazement.**

"**Don't look so shocked," I scolded him.**

**He sent me an apologetic look.**

"**You're good, more than good. You're excellent. I've never fought anyone like you," he praised me.**

"**You weren't too bad yourself," I said with a grin. "What's your name?"**

"**Evander. I'm here with my brother Damien," he said with my favorite crooked smile.**

"**I'm Iolanthe. It's a pleasure to meet you Evander," I said politely. **

**Then he did something that I didn't expect. Here, before half of the city, he removed a small white gold chain from his neck. He held it before me. I looked closer at it. It was a simple gold necklace, and dangling at the bottom was a small sapphire shaped like a teardrop. It was beautiful.**

**I gasped. He was claiming me!**

**I reached up and removed the gold necklace from my neck. The gemstone was a similar teardrop shape, but it wasn't a sapphire. It was a topaz.**

**I held it out to him. As we switched the necklaces, I accidentally brushed my hand against his. A jolt of electricity shot up my arm. Both of us jerked our hands back. **

**After a moment of awkwardness, we put on our necklaces. Both of us looked up at each other with a smile. We were marked.**

I gasped as I resurfaced.

Edward and I are soulmates. Wait, that can't be. He left. He doesn't want me. But if he didn't love me, then why did he claim me?

_I am now officially confused._

Suddenly, a strange scent caught my attention. I didn't know what it was, but for some reason it made all of the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I was on red alert.

I looked up. Standing at the other end of the meadow, staring at me with a curious expression, was Laurent.

My first reaction was one of excitement, but when I saw his eyes, my emotions immediately switched to fear. They weren't gold, they weren't even black. They were a bright crimson.

**Whew! One of the longest chapters yet. Hope you like it!**

**And please review! I really appreciate your opinions! **


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

_Life sucks, and then you die._

**Chapter 7: Revelations**

My heart hammered in my chest and my nostrils flared like those of a frightened horse.

"Bella?" Laurent said as he moved slowly closer.

I nodded once.

He kept moving closer, his expression was curious. "I stopped by the Cullen house, but it was abandoned. Have they all moved on?"

I swallowed and then nodded. I didn't speak because I was afraid that my voice would tremble, or I might have another emotional breakdown.

"I'm surprised to see you here. After all, weren't you a pet of theirs?" he said.

I internally winced as the pain returned. His guess was a little too close to home. But thankfully I somehow managed to keep a straight face and say nothing.

He smiled a cruel, cold smile. His unnaturally white teeth seemed to shine menacingly at me. Whatever his intentions were, I was pretty sure they nothing to do with a friendly visit.

"Do the Cullens visit often?" he continued.

At that moment, Edward's voice spoke in my head again, causing me to jump slightly.

_Lie._

"Yeah, all t-the time," I said, my voice trembling.

Laurent's smile widened slightly as if I had said the exact opposite of what I had just said.

"I'm here as a favor to Victoria," he said nonchalantly, "Naturally, she is furious at Edward for killing James, and now she thinks that it is only fair if she kills you. Mate for mate, you know."

I just stared at him. In the back of my mind, I knew that Victoria was going to come for us, but I had not even really thought about her for months.

How could Edward leave me here unprotected? How? Why? I already knew the answer: he didn't care.

"Victoria isn't going to be too pleased when she hears that I've already killed you. But I can't help myself, you're so… mouthwatering," Laurent said.

My heartbeat skyrocketed. I was going to die.

_Threaten him,_ Edward's voice said.

"Edward would know that it was you and he would find you," I said, trying to keep the tremble out of my voice.

If only he would.

Laurent smiled even wider. Any wider, and he would look like the Cheshire cat.

"I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you alone, and unprotected?" he said with a mocking edge to his voice.

_Beg,_ Edward said.

"Please, don't," I whispered.

Suddenly Laurent was directly in front of me. I cringed.

"Shh. It's alright. I'm doing you a kindness. If Victoria found you, she would make your death long and painful. But I'll make it quick and painless, I promise," he said false effort to soothe me.

_Thanks, I feel so much better._

With one hand, he brushed away the hair from my neck and leaned in.

This was it.

_I love you Edward! _I thought, willing with all of my strength that he, wherever he was, would hear that.

I felt the sting in my neck, and I felt the life being drained from my body. These were things that I expected. Although there was one sensation that I didn't expect.

A strange tingling feeling began in my chest. It wasn't painful, in fact, it was a pleasant sensation.

The tingle spread throughout my body like wildfire. Before long it was everywhere. When it reached my neck, the tingling intensified to a painful degree. It felt as if mini firecrackers were exploding inside my neck.

I tried to move, to cry out, to do something. But I had no control over my body.

Suddenly, I felt myself being thrown to the ground. There was a sound nearby that sounded like someone choking.

Another sound caught my attention. It sounded like the growl of an animal. Suddenly an entire chorus of growls joined in.

"I don't believe it," rasped Laurent in a low voice. He sounded as if he had just been violently sick.

I wanted to move, to open my eyes and see what was happening, but I was stuck. I couldn't even twitch. And the tingling became worse.

I heard several heavy footsteps running across the meadow, as well as a lot of snarling. I wanted to think that it was the Cullens, but the Cullens didn't move so loudly. Then, I heard a series of horrible screeches unlike anything I had ever heard before. I heard another sound like that of several tree branches being broken in half.

Suddenly, a familiar deep and husky voice was right beside me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" the voice said.

"The bloodsucker bit her, Jacob. There's nothing you can do," said another voice full of authority.

_Jacob?_ _Jacob Black? The friendly kid from La Push? What's he doing here? What the hell is going on?_ I thought.

"We can't just kill her, Sam," Jacob growled.

"Ew! What's that clear liquid stuff dripping from her bite wound?" said another husky voice.

I felt a warm hand touch my neck, and then with a yelp of pain, it was withdrawn.

"Ouch! It's venom!" said another voice.

"You okay Embry?" said Sam.

"Yeah, I'll live," Embry hissed.

Suddenly, the tingling doubled to an intolerable level. I wanted to start screaming bloody murder but I couldn't make a sound or move.

A series of images started to zip through my mind. Images of me and Edward/Edvard/Evander together, of David, of Selene, of Caius, and of thousands of others. It was like watching a movie that I had already seen, on fast-forward. I remembered just about everything from all three of my lives.

Then, just like a movie, everything froze, went back several chapters and then played at normal speed.

**Evander and I were walking down the street when Selene and Rogue came tearing into the town at full speed. Everyone turned to look. **

"**The Volturi is here! RUN!" they shrieked.**

**Fear spread through all of us like a forest fire. Suddenly, people were running and screaming in all directions. Evander grabbed my arm, pulled me onto his back, and ran. **

"**Where are we going?" I shouted above the commotion.**

"**Into the mountains. We'll be safe there," he said calmly. **

"**What about the others? We can't just leave them here!" I said, starting to panic.**

"**They'll be fine! They know where to go!" Evander shot back. Although he was trying to conceal it, I could sense the fear and worry in his voice.**

**I was just about to open my mouth to tell him to turn back when I heard a faint whistle. Suddenly, a searing pain erupted in my left leg and I screamed in pain. I also heard Evander cry out in pain. Both of us fell to the ground.**

**I looked down at my leg. Sticking out of my thigh was a burning hot metal stake. I clenched my jaw and with shaking hands I grasped the stake and pulled it out. I looked over at Evander and saw that he had already pulled another stake out of his side.**

**A cold hand closed upon my arm, and with a yelp of terror, I was yanked away from Evander. An enormous vampire grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. **

**Another cold hand grabbed my face and yanked it up. In front of me was a vampire with cold, crimson eyes, and a face that looked as if the owner had just eaten a lemon, all surrounded by long white blond hair. Caius Volturi.**

**I glared and bared my teeth at him. He just smirked at me and released my face.**

"**Kill them all, brother," he said with a sick sort of pleasure to a vampire with long brown hair and milky red eyes. Aro Volturi.**

**He nodded with a cruel smile on his thin lips.**

"**What a shame," Aro said mockingly.**

**They turned away and walked off.**

**My eyes searched for Evander's green ones. I found them and our eyes met for a moment.**

_**I love you Iolanthe,**_** his voice spoke in my head.**

_**I love you too,**_** I mouthed back.**

**I felt the pain of the stake being driven into my heart. I felt my last breath leave my leave my lungs. Then I saw no more.**

**Sorry I took so long! I've been busy with school and stuff. It also took me forever to **

**figure out what I wanted to write in this chapter. I wrote this at one in the morning **

**so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

**And if you don't review I'll bite you! :P **


End file.
